


Konbini Love

by TheyCallMeSancho



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Angst and Porn, Cyborg Genji Shimada, F/M, Falling In Love, First Time, Hanamura (Overwatch), Loss of Virginity, Love, One Shot, Porn, Post-Fall of Overwatch, Pre-Fall of Overwatch, Rape, Rape/Non-con Elements, Reader-Insert, Rough Sex, Sex, Sexual Abuse, Sexual Content, Shameless Smut, Shimada Clan, Smut, Some Plot, Unrequited Love, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, Virginity, Yandere, Yandere Genji Shimada, Young Genji Shimada
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-07
Updated: 2018-09-08
Packaged: 2019-07-08 04:35:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,878
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15922973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheyCallMeSancho/pseuds/TheyCallMeSancho
Summary: What happens when you tell the young Shimada to come back 10 years later to try your heart again?A Reader x Yandere!Genji One-Shot





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> You ever remember making fan-fiction at a young age and it's cringey as fuck? I remember those days.
> 
> Just a random thought lolololo. 
> 
>  
> 
> There will be non-con sex in the second chapter. Please don't continue if non-con sex makes you uncomfortable.

"This doesn't go here...," you whisper to yourself as you organize the soda bottle shelf. The isle was left quite a mess after a group of Japanese elementary children entered the shop. But you didn't mind, they didn't know any better and they were so cute.

 

You strolled each isle of your best friend's convenience store in Hanamura, right across from the famous Rikimaru. Your friend had no close family member in Japan to watch his shop while he attends a prestigious school in Tokyo. So in a desperate struggle, he pleaded for you to fly from America to monitor his shop until he finishes his studies. And you said yes without hesitation. Your Japanese wasn't the best, but you did know the basics.

He couldn't thank you enough and you thought of it as a new adventure. After finishing college, you still had no idea what you wanted to do with your life. You would joke about how you could be the world's best convenience store manager ever. Who knows, maybe it's your calling.

 

After surveying most of the shop, you made your way to the front counter, waiting for business to pick up again. You swiped through your phone, looking for anything interesting to read or watch. 

Then, the sliding doors opened, your eyes tearing away from your phone and to the blur that frantically made its way into the shop. A man sprinted in between the snack isles and crouched down. He peered at the front, as if waiting for something to come through the doors. He turns to look at you and held his index finger to his lips, gesturing you to not to say anything. You held a puzzled look and was about to question the young man, until three older men in dark suits and ties barged in through the sliding doors. You noticed a couple tattoos sported on their face and hands, acknowledging that they may be yakuza. 

"Excuse me miss," one of them spoke, trying to catch his breath, probably from running, "...you seen... man... green hair..." You tried your best to pick up as much Japanese as you could.

"Umm...," you placed a finger on your chin and your nervous eyes skimmed back to the young man hiding between the isles. He made the same gesture he did seconds ago, hoping you'd still keep quiet. 

"No, but I did see a man running towards Rikimaru," your voice so soft and you pointed to the front doors, where Rikimaru can be seen. The men nodded and hurried their way back outside.

The young man you assumed the yakuza was looking for, stood up to peek over the bracket of snacks, then he faced you.

"...gone?" He asked in Japanese. 

You stood on your tippy toes to lean over the counter, your eyes scanning outside the doors and large windows. You don't know why you're bothering to help him play hide-and-seek... you honestly had nothing else to do.

"Nope, the coast is clear." A friendly smile appears on your lips.

He stands up and takes one more look over the brackets, then makes his way toward the sliding doors. "Good... Hey, thanks!" Saluting a goodbye to you, until he stops in his tracks, finally getting a good look at you. You took this chance to take in his appearance as well. He stood taller than you, but with a petite frame and spikey, unnatural green hair, must be dyed. He wore a plain white t-shirt, blue jeans and a jacket with some designs. A handsome man he was, and his appearance only made your cheeks turn pink.

"What's a foreigner, like you, working at a konbini?" He tilts his head, a curious look on his face. It wasn't unusual to see foreigners parade Hanamura, but a foreigner working behind the counter of a convenience store... now that was something. His English took you by surprise. With a strong, Japanese accent, hearing him speak English only made your cheeks burn more.

"Oh... um...I-I'm watching it... for a f-friend!" You stuttered in English. You couldn't keep your composure around the gorgeous man. You were always awkward when it came to the opposite gender.

The man took notice of your shyness and thought your red cheeks only complimented your facial features. "So weird. I'm surprised there's not a lot people shopping in here, you're quite beautiful. Where are you from?"

You'd wish he'd stopped talking. You were so hot, you thought your head was gonna explode. "I'm from America." You were surprised you didn't stutter that time. A huge smile appeared on his lips as he was obviously interested in you. 

"Uhh, sir, if I may ask, why were you running away from those men?" Curiousity taking over you.

You were so fixated on his appearance that you didn't notice how much closer he got to you. He leaned on the counter, feeling comfortable in your presence.

"I didn't feel like taking care of business, so I rebelled, as usual," he replied coolly.

"Don't feel like being an adult today?" You were starting to open up to him.

"Nah. I'm too fast for them. They can't force me to do dirty work." A disinterested look on his face. You giggle at his childishness. 'He's so adorable'. 

"So... what are the women like in America?" The man didn't want to leave your side just yet. You were oblivious to the fact that he was flirting.

Finger on your chin again, your trademark gesture, you tried to find the right words to describe American women. "We're super conservative and really boring. I'd advise you to stay away." You said with a smile. The man picked up on your humor; he could grow used to seeing that cute smile every day.

"I'll keep that advice in mind." He couldn't help but keep a grin on his face.

"How do you know English so well?" You leaned on the counter with your head resting on your hand, joining the man.

"Expensive education." He shrugged.

 

 

For the next two hours, you and the mysterious man kept at it, attracted to each other's company. Every time a customer made a purchase, he would step to the side and wait for you to finish the order, then come back to resume the conversation.

The man took out his phone from his pocket to check the clock for the first time. An agitated sigh leaves his lips. "Well, I have to get going." He sounded disappointed.

"Wait, if you don't mind me asking... What is your name?" You discreatly didn't want him to leave. 

His smile disappeared and he gave you a straight look. "Shimada Genji. But you can just call me Genji."

Your mouth slightly opened, eyes wide when you heard 'Shimada'. You vaguely remember your friend telling you to watch out for the dangerous criminal mafia known as the Shimada. 

"Sh-Should... I be scared?" You couldn't help but to voice out your thoughts.

A concerned look appears on Genji's face, upset that you know of the Shimada. "Pfft. No. I won't hurt you or anything like that. Don't worry about that." He waved one hand back and forth. Being afraid was the last thing he'd want you to feel for him... "If you don't mind... could I get your name as well?"

You feel like you could trust him somewhat, he never gave signs of being dangerous... yet. "It's (F/N) (L/N)." Giving your name the traditional American way, saying your first name first out of habit. Your smile was making its way back to your lips. Genji was so happy to see that smile again. 

"Hey, (F/N). How about you and me go on a date sometime?" He rubbed his neck. He's dated numerous women, but he couldn't help but to get nervous around you.

 

"Hmm...," your index finger on your chin, pondering what to say, "Come back in 10 years and maybe I'll go out with you." Genji recognized that playful smile. In all honesty, you were single, but you weren't quite ready to mingle. 

 

Genji frowns. He wasn't used to being rejected, in fact, women were always throwing themselves on him, he was constantly drowning in their love. Maybe... he'll make it so that you'll do the same to him.

Then, his face brightens up. "Can I still visit you here?"

"Of course! The company is nice!"

'At least she's not afraid of me', Genji thinks to himself. He was adamant on winning you over.

 

 

Over the the past few months, Genji would visit as often as he could, your gentle, cute face making his day. He enjoyed the many conversations you two had, it was just so easy to talk to you. Your fear of him being a Shimada was no more; you felt like you could completely trust him. 

You would joke around, often calling him Gen-chan and other cute pet names. Sometimes he would slip his hands to yours over the counter, holding them tenderly, and you'd let him. There was one time when he tried to close in on your face, trying to exchange a kiss with you, but you shyly pulled away. You weren't aware of how badly Genji wanted you, but you had no intention of pursuing a relationship at the moment. You saw him as a close friend for now, hoping he'd understand. 

 

But then, you noticed his visits came to a halt. It confused you and you thought that maybe he grew tired of you. Maybe he didn't like the thought that he couldn't have you so he ceased all contact with you. 'I guess he doesn't like being friend-zoned...' Although you never believed in the friend-zone and hated using that term. It gave you a heavy heart and his absence left you lonely. 

 

 

 

Many years has passed, and the distant memory of Genji never left you. Your mind left distracted as you stocked up on cheap ramen on the shelf. 'This is Genji's favorite...' you reminiced. You shake your head to leave his memory behind. He was never coming back. 

You found it amazing how you continued to take care of your friend's store. After graduating, he was able to find a job that accommodated his degree, earning decent money in the process. Unfortunately, he didn't have the time for his store, but you offered to stay as long as you could, finding enjoyment in living in Japan. Yeah, you didn't have the best apartment, or studio apartment; it was small, but you weren't picky, it was perfect for you. Your friend would offer money for all the trouble, but you'd always turn him down. It was an unusual lifestyle, but you were content. 

Making sure everything was good to go, it was finally time to close the store. You closed the siding doors and locked them with your key. The walk to your apartment was only ten minutes. With your schedule, you were used to walking at night. Little did you know, you were oblivious to the fact that someone or something was watching you...

 

You reached the front door to your apartment, unlocking it to step inside.

"Tadaima!" Even though you lived alone, you couldn't help but to humor yourself. You set your bag down, took off your shoes and headed for the shower. 

After your shower, you dressed into your pajama which consisted of just a long shirt that barely covered your rear. Heading to your living room/bedroom where your futon laid, you noticed your window was open, curtains flowing with the breeze. You immediately ran to close and lock your window, your mind going crazy as to why it was open. 'I must have... no... I don't remember tempering with it at all'. You can feel a sweat break through your forehead. 

A soft thump was heard from behind you and you swiftly did a 180 to face the noise. You panicked at the sight of... an omnic ninja? Standing proud and tall, in its glowing, green glory. Well whatever it was, it invaded your home and you're not sure of what it's capable of.

"What are you doing in my home?!" You yelled, desperately trying to find some sort of weapon around you. The omnic noticed your distress and grabbed you by the upper arms before you can do anything drastic. 

"Shh, shh... please do not panick, (F/N)-chan." Omnic mixed with Genji's voice can be heard from behind the mask. 

"Genji...?" Hope and horror filled your eyes. Why does he look like this?

Genji nodded and brushed his armored fingers on the face he's valued so much. He shivered at the touch of your skin underneath the suit of metal. He then absorbed the appearance of your home, it really was small. It was neat and tidy, besides the few clothes that laid on the floor, and a plain futon in the middle of the floor. He didn't seem to mind though. He admired the cute anime trinkets, figurines and posters placed evenly in your studio, but he felt you deserved more than this.

As Genji looked around, you figured he was observing your pathetic room. You blushed assuming that he probably thinks you're strange for living in such conditions.

"Genji...," your voice was so sweet and delicious to him. His mask looks down on you, his attention to the room no more. He seemed a little taller, probably because of the robotic suit. "If that's you... what are you doing here?? What happened to you?? Where have-" 

"Shh, I will explain later, I just wanted to see you so badly, my love."

 

Wait. Did he... did he just say 'my love'?

 

Genji's fingers still caressed your face, but you took a step back, trying to take in what he had said. He responded by taking steps forward. 

"Genji, you've been gone for so long. I-I... I don't know what's going on right now." You continued to move back, but you were like a magnet, pulling him in.

"So much has happened, my darling, but," he continued with the pet names. Both his hands reached for the front and back of his mask to release it completely, placing the parts gently on the floor. His full, scarred face, along with his natural black, spikey hair appear in front of you. His actions cause you to gasp in shock, and so much more questions fill your head.

You couldn't help but to take a hurried, clumsy step back out of fear, causing you to trip backward on your futon. Genji followed, falling in between your thighs, your head trapped in between his arms, giving you incredible discomfort with how close he was. 

 

"We can finally be together again."


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not familiar with Japanese, so please dont call the police on me. Let me know if I made mistakes. San kyu ~ Enjoy!

You lay on your back, Genji on top, with fear in your eyes, hoping that he can read them. Gentle, loving eyes stare back at you, ignorant to what you truly felt for him.

"Let me shower you in what we've missed out in so long, my love," he murmured. His fingers slowly trace your delicate cheeks down to your chest, circling your nipples to harden them and it only makes your cheeks burn. You curse your body for betraying you; you just laid there and took it, paralyzation taking over. The touch was so alien to you since you've never had the chance to be intimate with anyone. You knew in the back of your mind that you couldn't fight him, he was a cyborg ninja for christ's sake. 

He continued to flick and play with your nipples underneath the thin fabric, but he wanted more. Genji lifted up your pajama shirt to where your breast were completely exposed. You squirmed and tried to put your shirt back down. Many years has passed and you still have never exposed yourself to anyone. Heat coursed through your body with embarrassment and confusion. 

"Oh, (F/N), do not be ashamed. You're beautiful the way you are. Now hold still, my darling; let me please you." Genji softly brush your hands away so he can continue to admire your exposed breasts. "Kirei~..."

You never wanted this and you made it clear to him. All those years, did he think you consented to a fictional relationship with him? Did he assume you were patiently waiting for his return? Tears well up your eyes, you tried to find ways to get out of this situation.

"Wait, Genji, dont you think we should take things slow?"

Genji swayed his head side to side, "No, my love, this is the perfect time."

 

His damaged lips briefly kisses your bottom lip, his tongue mesmerized by your taste. Soft kisses trail your collarbone, making his way to your breasts. He was becoming more rough, flicking your nipples with his tongue and biting on the tender flesh. You couldn't help but to moan loudly at the foreign touch, your body feeling this new pleasure for the first time. Genji was pleased. He made sure to give your other breast attention by cupping and kneading it. Oh, how perfectly they fit into his hands. He greedily sucks as he if he was sexually deprived...

The abuse to your breasts came to a halt. Genji lifts his head up to look down on you while he circled a nipple.

"It's amazing what Angela can do. With this advanced cybernetic body, I can feel your soft, smooth skin again. It's been so long, my love." His voice was soothing, unfortunately, his actions weren't. "For years, I had trouble accepting what I've become. I was worried you would stop loving me, but Zenyatta has shown me the way."

You had no idea what he was talking about. You came to the conclusion that he's delusional and you regret him ever coming in to the convenience store.

His fingers trailed down to your stomach, then to your panties. Your hands catching his, wanting him to stop.

"I-I... I've n-never done this...," your tears finally streaming down your cheeks. Genji can only mistaken your tears for joy and pleasure. 

"It's ok, I'll be gentle." You didn't believe him. 

 

He traced your slit up and down, the fingers couldn't wait to push inside. You only wanted him to disappear. Your cheeks burning red at the new wave of pleasure in between your thighs. 

"You're so cute when you blush. How did I get so lucky to be with you..." 

He's insane and you didn't know what to do to stop him. Impatient hands remove your panties and you foolishly comply with his movements. Genji's fingers barely slip inside between your folds and noticed your dripping pussy.

"You're so eager for me. I dont blame you, (F/N)-chan, time has made you impatient."

You curse at yourself again, you body just wasn't on your side... Cool metal fingers roll over your clit slowly and a fiery sensation wash over your body. You release more moans as unwanted pleasures fill your insides. With one hand pleasing your begging clit, another hand moves lower to your wet pussy. A middle finger wrestles it's way inside, struggling to fit.

"...Aargh... Genji!" You squealed his name. Excitement overtakes Genji, assuming you screamed his name in pleasure. You couldn't take the pressure applied to your pussy, but your body didn't want him to stop. He forces the finger inside and eventually it fits and he curves it, hitting all the rights spot. With his fingers massaging your clit and finger stroking in and out your pussy, your insides ached, wanting to release. Your hips bucked and your thighs pushed themselves together, but Genji only spreaded them to focus on your satisfaction. 

Your breaths were heavy, more tears blurring your vision. Suddenly, you feel waves of release and your cries fill your room; you were sure your neighbors heard. You tried to catch irregular breaths, you've never felt anything like this before. 

"You came, my darling. How did it feel?" Genji sat up to admire your red, disorderly face. 

"Genji... this is... wrong..." you panted.

 

"You're right... you should be filled with something much bigger."

 

 

Your eyes widened. There was no getting through to him. Genji positioned your legs to where they sat on his shoulders. Unexpectedly, an artificial, ribbed, green cock presents itself to you from between his legs. "Genji... w-what's that...??" Was he seriously going to shove that inside you?

"I've been wanting to do this to you for a long time..." Genji tilts his head with a lovestruck face.

The artificial cock was so abnormally huge. The tip rubbed against your delicate clit and you cringed as it was still sensitive. Then his cock laid in between your folds and impelled his way in. You were so tight, it took more force than he imagined to push his way in. You yelped and kicked your legs and Genji held you down, followed by shh-ing you gently. He forced everything inside you, that you thought he was going to split you in half.

You breathe heavily, you couldn't take the damnable pain from your thighs to your lower abdomen. His hips slam into you and you scream at each thrust. He was tormenting you. Calling his name, telling him to stop was useless, it was pleasing him. Genji whispered Japanese sweet nothings in your ear and you became a drooling mess, cheeks glowing red.

"Kimochi ii~...," he probed into you with his face deep into your neck. Genji was fucking you harder than a first-timer should take it. He craved you for so long.

The passionate mistreatment was starting to send surges of pleasure throughout your body, causing you to arch your back and curl your toes. You tried your best to find something to hold onto, feeling another wave of release coming on to you. And he can feel it.

"Come for me, my darling. I'm the only one who can do that to you. Nobody will touch you like I can. Nodoby will love you like I do...," there was a hint of darkness in his voice.

"Genji...!" You wrap your arms around his neck, your legs tightening around his waist; you couldn't hold on much longer. Genji took this opportunity to fuck you harder to give you want you wanted... or more like what he wanted.

"Boku no tenshi, dashite..." his words of affection continued.

"G-Gen-... Ahhhh!" You came so hard, soaking the futon underneath you.

Genji maintained his fast-paced fucking, he couldn't wait to join you soon. Soft squelching sounds between his cock and your drowing pussy orchestrated throughout the room.

"(F/N)-chan...!" He whispered your name, thick, unknown liquid impersonating as Genji's come, felt like it was filling up your stomach. He pulled out and laid on top of your chest, listening to the rapid beating of your heart. You just wanted his filthy body off of you. 

"Nureteru~" Genji sits himself up to observe the lewd, wet mess he made out of you, feeling proud of what he accomplished. Metal fingers make their way to your face, tenderly brushing away your sweat drenched hair sticking to your face. He couldn't wait to make love to you again.

 

"I love you, my darling."

 

You stayed silent, completely disgusted that he forcibly took your virginity.

**Author's Note:**

> San kyu for kudos on past work. Leave feedback, kudos, questions, comments, concerns, cupcakes if you'd like, I'd really appreciate :D


End file.
